


Frozen In Time

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Series: Steve x Tony Randomness! [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Feels, Steve Has Issues, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the hero, a legend and a reliable boyfriend. Someone who can't be defeated, no weakness or worries. Nothing can touch Steve Rogers. Tony Stark needs a reliable, strong, and trustworthy boyfriend after what he's been through. Steve is definitely the protective one.  That's how the press sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are gratefully accepted. Seriously, otherwise you're just going to get my rushed, over-complicated and rambling pieces of work. Please...
> 
> Also, sorry it's so short. School's working me to the bone.

"Wha..." I whimpered. Or tried to.

 

My voice suddenly was stuck. Creating a lump, stopping my breathing. My heart trying to leap out of my throat. Only for it to be trapped in my chest. Hammering away at my ribs. Trying to smash my chest. Beating it to a pulp.

 

There was a thick glass sheet surrounding me. I walked forward to peer at the wall in front of me. I was surrounded by this blue glass. It was just a small room, with a particular see through wall facing me. I held my hands up to the wall. At first I didn't understand. I was just watching some confusing animated film for the team's movie night, but now I'm here. Maybe I was in some twisted vision from Loki. A weird dream to distract me from the battle we were obviously fighting.

 

But I wasn't. This was real. I saw everything. My breath was fighting against the lump in my throat. I felt my eyes prickled and wetted over. I made no move to control my choked sobs. My tears lazily dribbled down my chin. My stuttering chokes echoed across the tiny room. I felt all of my strength flicker down to my wrist. I slammed my arm into the wall. But it stood strong.

 

Tony was there, sitting on the outside of the wall. So close, yet untouchable. He was in a suit. But not his flashy press suit. A plain simple black one. With a black tie. I saw Bucky curl an arm around his shoulders. Tony turned to him. And burst into tears. His shoulders violently shivering. Wrecking his body and sanity with each painful tear. I tried to reach out, but the wall refused.

 

I called out to him, but my voice was forced and garbled.

 

But his voice is startling crystal clear.

"Buck, I can't believe he dived in for me. It should be me buried in the ice. He can't be dead!" Tony shrieked as his legs collapsed in on him. Bucky tried to hold him up. But Tony was too far gone.

 

I screamed his name, but nothing happened. The burn in my throat told me I had definitely screamed. But no sound.

 

The scene suddenly shifted. But I knew the truth. I was in ice. I was trapped. I am dead. It was history repeating. The sudden chill cut up my spine and rammed itself in my brain. I felt my heart shudder to a stop. I felt every heart beat.

 

This time, Tony was covered in a vibrant orange. He was in his workshop. JARVIS bleating brokenly. Tony looked directly at me. His voice coughed out my name as he fell. His workshop papers passed on the vibrant orange.

My mouth fell open when I saw Tony cry for me to save him. How he couldn't live without me, how he couldn't save himself anymore. How he can't. Can't.

The smoke envelopes Tony in it's harsh grip. I beat the wall. But I can't win. No one can.

I'm forced to watch Tony's limp body being saved by someone else. How I wasn't there. How I couldn't save him anymore.

How I wasn't his anymore. I was now Death's.

 

The images, the colours, the everything just fades to black. I felt it too. The life. The brightness. His life.

It was all black.

It had ended.

He had ended.

I had ended.

Everything had gone black.

 

* * *

 

 

"Steve! Please just wake up!" I heard Tony begging from on top of me, he was still alive. I whipped up and head butted Tony. "Steve, it's just a nightmare. I couldn't wake you up, I tried yelling for you but you never paid attention. The others ran away when you started shaking in your sleep."

I saw the flickering television, playing to nobody. Tony's hands wrapped around my waist. Protecting me from anything. He was fine. He's healthy. His heart his beating behind it's own armour of buzzing metal and blue lights.

I broke. I hate it when it happens, it's like my mind can't piece things together. It can't accept the truth. I scream out my frustration as my mind can't make words anymore, my breath turns icy and harsh. My head swells and squirms against my skull.

I sobbed against his chest, wanting to climb inside him. Escape from the world. Escape the stereotype that ruled over me. Escape the ice.

But I can't.

 

It will always control me. I'm not strong enough. I'm not smart enough.

 

I felt Tony kiss my hair and smooth his rough fingers against my quivering arms.

 

But I know someone who is strong enough. Smart enough. And he's not leaving anytime soon.


End file.
